


Heroes in a Half Shell

by Notasmuch



Series: Wee!chesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam and Dean met. (Not AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes in a Half Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 4, Sam is a day old.

It was... ugly. Scrunched up and tiny, like Mikey's turtle. Well, bigger than Oz the Turtle and not the same color, but still. But his mom was looking at it like she does at her flowers, so he moved closer. Maybe he was missing something. Besides, Oz was fun. If you touched its nose with the tip of your finger it would hide inside its tiny house and you had to give it lettuce to make it come out again.

"Say hi to Sammy, Dean." His mom lifted the baby so he could see it better and, he was right. It wasn't like a flower at all.

"He's your baby brother." He still wasn't really sure what that meant for him, but now his finger was itching to touch the baby's nose and see what happens.

"Sammy, this is Dean." The baby didn't look like it cared much. It didn't even open its eyes.

"You want to try and hold him, Dean?"

He nodded to his dad, unsure but wanting to, and then strong hands pulled him up against mom's pillows. Both mom and dad supported his arms as they showed him how to hold the baby, support the head and cradle it.

It smelled soft and warm. Which wasn't a smell at all and Dean frowned. Then he was holding it, not too tight but with both arms and their faces were inches apart.

That's when the baby decided to open its eyes. They were much, much prettier than Oz's and the same color as sky. And they were looking straight at him. OK, maybe not ugly.

He lowered his head very slowly closer to the baby's and let their noses touch gently. Then the baby sneezed all over his face. They both looked equally surprised by it. Dean smiled as their parents laughed at them and cleaned their faces.

He whispered, "Hi, Sammy," and held his brother a little bit closer. Not like a turtle at all.


End file.
